Competition
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Harry Potter Vs Draco Malfoy. Its rating is for later on. The Harry bit comes in later as well.
1. Chap 1

Competition  
  
"There you are Draco." An icy voice said from behind him. I jumped slightly in surprise at the sound of father's voice. The silver snakehead of father's toy came to rest lightly on my shoulder.  
  
"You wish to see me father." I said carefully keeping my voice as neutral as possible. I continued to survey the gardens from my post on the wall.  
  
"We have new guests Draco. I wish for you to make them feel at home when they arrive for they will be joining you at that school for your last year." Father's voice dripped with disdain as he thought of my school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As suddenly as he had appeared my father disappeared leaving me to go back to my thoughts.  
  
'Ah Hogwarts. My home for most of the year. Also the home of my arch nemesis Saint Potter and his little cronies the mud blood Granger and the poor-arse Weasly. Unfortunately.' I sneered to myself thinking of all the problems I'd had with the trio.  
  
"You're going down Potter." I said aloud liking the sound of those words. I turned my attention back to the problem at hand.  
  
'Who were the mysterious guests?' I thought to myself curious.  
  
"Master Malfoy." A voice said smoothly from behind me.  
  
"What is it Aslet? Can't you see I am busy?" I snapped realising how stupid I sounded.  
  
"Your father has requested for me to tell you that you are to clean up for the guests will be arriving soon." Aslet said his soft brown eyes looking at him respectfully.  
  
"Fine. Have my things ready for me when I come to my chamber." I demanded eager to be rid of my servant. He gave me the creeps - those big brown eyes looking at me so lovingly. Aslet bowed respectfully and left quickly.  
  
Slowly I stretched out my stiff muscles. "Oohh. God that hursts." I muttered rubbing my sore backside. 'That's what comes when you sit on a stone wall for a couple of hours' I thought to myself shaking my head ruefully.  
  
Quickly I made my way to my rooms sweeping past the grandeur of the rooms I was leaving behind. I entered my suite of rooms to see that once again Aslet had complied with my orders and left.  
  
I quickly washed my face and ran a comb through my hair. I then began to pull off my clothes leaving them in a dirty heap on the floor. I was quite pleased with the outfit that Aslet had chosen. Snug black pants, blue silken shirt, soft black boots and a blue belt that matched the colours of my eyes and the shirt. A black cape had been left out to complete the outfit. Pefect. I admired the picture I made in my full-length mirror. Muggle clothes did have their uses after all.  
  
"Master Malfoy. Your father is waiting for you." Aslet said appearing in my room.  
  
Irritated I reprimanded him. "Don't yo know how to knock?"  
  
"Sorry sir." He said. 'You're not sorry at all.' I thought crossly. I swept past him making for the entrance hall where my father would be.  
  
"Very good Draco." My father said calmly appraising me.  
  
I allowed myself a small feeling of pleasure. "Thankyou father." I answered keeping my voice neutral. A knock on the door made me jump slightly.  
  
"Dasner." My father rapped out at the butler.  
  
"My Lord." Dasner bowed politely and answered the door.  
  
"My Lord. May I introduce Miss Shadow and her 'friend' Shadow." The butler looked down his nose as a small horse trotted into the front hall. It was as big as a large house cat. Never had I seen such a horse that small. I presumed that was the 'friend' Shadow. Lost in thought I hadn't seen the entrance of Miss Shadow. I turned as I heard my father greet her politely raising her hand to bestow on it a kiss.  
  
"Uncle Luscious. What a pleasure it is to see you again." She replied. My eyes widened ever so slightly as I drank in the sight of her.  
  
I do not own any J.K Rowlings stuff. Enjoy 


	2. Chap 2

Competition  
  
I looked wistfully out the window. Hedwig had been gone less than 3 days but already I felt lonely. Sighing I went back to work - completing the holiday assigned by my many different teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
"POTTER!" a voice howled. I started in surprise - quickly I looked at the time with a sinking feeling. It was 6:15 - almost time for the important guests to arrive.  
  
"POTTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" my uncle hollered. Sighing I traipsed down the stairs shoulders hunched ready to take the abuse that would surely fall my way again. Quickly I entered the living room ready to get this show over with.  
  
"There you are Potter." My uncle growled his face still red from all the shouting. My cousin had been admitted to hospital three days earlier - he'd had a major heart attack. The doctors that tended Dudley had been furious and bawled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia out. They were still inclined to believe that he had been the cause of his cousin's heart attack - they certainly kept trying to shift the blame onto him. No matter how much he detested Dudley he couldn't help feeling sorry for him - his size had become life threatening as the doctors had said over and over again - the heart attack had arisen because Dudley's body couldn't cope anymore.  
  
"You will go upstairs and change into something decent for our guests. You'll have to take Dudley's place." Uncle Vernon hissed. I stared at him amazement. 'What is he? Insane?'  
  
"You will be on your best behaviour at all times. Not a word of your unnaturalness. You will stay quiet unless spoken to directly. Do you understand me Potter?" he growled his piggy eyes bored into mine.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." I replied coolly. Slowly I marched back the way I had come. Once in my room I quickly changed into clothing I had just brought that summer with Hermione. All it had taken was a few subtle threats to get the Dursleys to agree. My Godfather was still at large - still blamed for the murder of my parents. He'd done so much for the Order of the Phoenix - yet he was still considered a dangerous fellon. Perfect for getting the Dursleys to agree with anything I wanted them to let me do. Sighing I shook my head as I looked at myself in the mirror - my black jeans went well with my silky green shirt. The green shirt set off the colour of my eyes and also set off the tan I had acquired that summer working outdoors. I'd lost a bit of weight and needed a belt to hold my pants in place - green to match the outfit. I also wore the contacts Hermione had suggested in place of those awful glasses. Quickly I applied a brush to my unruly hair but to no avail. It was as annoying as ever.  
  
"Harry. Come out at once. The Lasyens are here and wish to meet you." Aunt Petunia snapped softly. "And for God's sake do something about your hair."  
  
I had just come out of the room. I rolled my eyes but tried uselessly to flatten my hair with my hands.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Lasyen I'd like to introduce you to my nephew, Harry. The one I was telling you about." My uncle said with a fake smile. I suppressed a smirk at the 'happy family' attitude he was insinuating.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Harry." Mr Lasyen said pumping my hand up and down. He had a weird accent - quite harsh to the ears. His tan put mine to shame. His thick brown hair had natural golden highlights - the envy of any young lady, as were the slate grey eyes. He was tall and muscular and obviously didn't know his own strength.  
  
"On honour sir." I said politely wincing as he finally released my hand. I smoothly kissed the hand of his beautiful wife. Tall, blonde and grey eyed. Quite an eyeful.  
  
"Vernon. Petunia. Harry. I'd like to introduce you to my youngest - Raine." My Laysen grinning jovially. Behind his big frame stepped a stunning girl about my age.  
  
'Wow' was my last coherent thought as I looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
This has nothing to do with any of J.K.Rowlings published works. So I gather you get the drift - I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
